


Imprisoned

by Gabberwocky



Series: Bluepulse Week 2016 [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, bart gets tortured, but its not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: Bluepulse week day 6- FamilyBart doesn't know that family will do anything for each other.





	

It was supposed to be a simple, in and out mission. Run in, get the intel, tun out. That’s why they sent Bart and Wally, the two fastest on the team. 

Only Wally came back, head drooping and suit torn. 

“They were prepared for speedsters, took Bart. It should have been me…”

* * *

 

When Bart came to, he was chained to a wall, feet barely touching the ground. 

“Chains? Amateurs....” he muttered, vibrating so as to phase through the cuffs. Nothing happened. He was vibrating, but he couldn’t phase through the chains. 

“Crap…”

* * *

 

“What do you mean, they still have him? Bart’s a speedster, shouldn’t he have escaped by now?” Jaime demanded when Nightwing told him what happened. 

Wally shook his head. “There are some things- not a lot of things, mind you, but some things that can hold a speedster.”

“We have to find him!” 

“We’re working on it” Kaldur cut in. “We’ve almost got a lock on- The Flash’s friends in Star Labs have been very helpful. We all want to find him, Blue.”

Jaime nodded. “We have to find him…”

* * *

 

Bart screamed as they sent more electricity coursing through his body. It was so much different than the thrill of Speed Force electricity; this was hard and burning hot, the Speed Force was soft and warm. 

He’d lost track of how long he’d been here, how long he’d been hanging from the wall, limp and almost unconscious. He did know, however, that he hadn’t given these people what they want.

“Where is the Justice League base?” a faceless figure asked. 

Bart shook his head, refusing to give up the information. He’d die first, a fate he’d been resigned to ever since they took him. There was no rescue party for him.

* * *

 

“Jaime! We’ve found him!” Robin called from the briefing room. 

“Oh, thank god!” Jaime exclaimed. “Where is he?”

“Under Gotham… he’d been in my city for weeks and I couldn’t find him…” 

“Hey, it’s not your fault, they obviously know how to hide, even from the Bats.”

“You must be worried sick, he is your boyfriend.” Robin said. 

“Si. Even Mamá has guessed something’s wrong and I can normally keep my two lives very separate.” 

Robin put a hand on Jaime’s shoulder. “We’ll get him. Now we know where he is, all we have to do is think of a plan to get him out.”

* * *

 

Where Bart was from, in the Reach future, people disappeared all the time. And when they did, they were gone. No going back to get them, no daring rescue missions. 

He knew as soon as he was taken that unless he could escape himself, there was no getting out. 

Another electric shock. 

More screams.

A slash. 

Blood. 

Bart was going to die here. 

A loud crash sounded upstairs.

“Hey, what’s that? No one else should be able to get down here, right, boss?”

“Go check it out. The speedster’s not going anywhere.” 

Bart slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

The fighting raged all throughout the lowlife base.

Blue Beetle flying through the air, blasting sonic cannons at every villain with a gun. 

Beast Boy, changing from predatory animal to predatory animal as fast as his shapeshifting would let him. 

Robin, long staff taking out the men left and right.

The entire team was here, fighting to get Bart back. 

When they broke through into the room, nothing could stop Jaime’s rage at seeing the youngest speedster unconscious in his chains, burned and bleeding, yellow goggles cracked. He tore through the room, hitting any new villains and taking them down before blasting through Bart’s chains and catching him. 

“Let’s bring him home.”

* * *

 

When Bart woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was horizontal. Next, he noticed that there was a weight on the bed next to him. 

Opening his eyes, he saw Jaime asleep in a chair, head laying by Bart’s thigh, hand near his own, as if Jaime had fallen asleep holding the speedster’s hand. 

“Glad you’re awake.” A familiar voice said as Nightwing stepped out of the shadows. “You had us all worried.”

“I’m fine.” Bart said, beginning to continue before being interrupted by a scuffle outside the door and several faces attempting to peer through the window at once. “Why is everyone here?” 

“We were worried about you.”

Jaime stirred. “Bart?” 

“Hey, babe.” 

“Bart! You’re awake!” Jaime all but yanked the speedster into a hug. “Never do that again.” 

“I won’t.” Bart replied as Nightwing opened the door and the rest of the team spilled in. 

“Hey, Bart.”

“Impulse, glad you’re awake!” 

“Bart!”

“You scared us!”

Bart nodded at everyone, but looked down at Jaime, confused. “Why did you come get me?” 

Jaime shook his head, exasperated. “Because you’re family.” He replied with a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> POOR BABY BART. I'M SORRY I'M SO MEAN TO YOU. <3


End file.
